500 Box
Background *This is a collection of somewhere between 500-530 mostly complete John Peel Shows ranging from 1988-2004. In August 2008, inspired by the interest shown in the 400 Box, Peel Mailing List member Colin Bray requested help with digitising the tapes, all of which came from his own personal collection and had been partially tracklisted by him (indeed, all tapes seen so far contain handwritten tracklistings on the cover). As a result of this initial plea, he came to an arrangement with Peel Mailing List member So It Goes to begin the loaning and transfer of the material. Colin despatched a list of the tapes in table form to Steve (So It Goes), Steve (saipanda), Richard and Rocker. *Two factors immediately appeared to compromise the work to be done on this. Firstly, a large proportion of Colin's dates appeared to be inaccurate, listing days when there were no shows broadcast. Secondly, some of the shows had already been circulated via the group and the 17-DVD Torrent compilation. Nevertheless, the importance of having a large, previously unavailable slice of Peel's autumn and winter years was too good an opportunity to pass up. Colin suggested 'cherry-picking' the collection as a way of getting started, and Steve (SIG) chose a group of tapes mainly from 1995, an area under-represented by already available material. *Consequently, the first batch of 17 tapes arrived at Steve's home in South Korea on 2008-09-18, and the initial batch is now complete: the tapes were returned to Colin on 2009-01-25. The second arrived on 2008-10-30 and was completed on 2009-02-14. Batch three arrived on 2009-02-10, and was completed on 2009-08-10. (Note that the ripper from CB061 onwards will be Colin himself.) All shows are ripped to high quality mp3 transfer for sharing. They are very good quality FM mono and stereo recordings, with very few instances of tape dropout or distortion. Tape And Date Pages *Tape ID numbers will be assigned in the order ripped with CB numbers, starting with the first available show from 1988-09-26 (CB001). Tracklistings will be readily available from the date pages as they are ripped: this has been facilitated by Colin's methodical cataloguing. Tapes *Below are the tapes received. This section is intended to give an overview of tape status, plus links for information on the tapes themselves and the dates they cover. CB001: 26 September 1988 (incomplete show) SIG SHARED CB002 and CB003: 07 April 1995 SIG SHARED CB004 and CB005: 14 April 1995 SIG Already shared at http://www.30242.net. To avoid unnecessary duplication, these will not be shared. CB006 and CB007: 21 July 1995 SIG SHARED CB008 and CB009: 08 September 1995 SIG SHARED CB010 and CB011: 10 November 1995 SIG SHARED CB012: 28 May 1997 (incomplete show) SIG SHARED CB013: 20 January 1999 SIG SHARED CB014, CB015, CB016 and CB017: 26 December 2002 SIG SHARED CB018: 07 February 1990 SIG SHARED CB019: 24 May 1990 SIG SHARED CB020: 28 October 1990 (incomplete show) SIG SHARED CB021: 18 November 1990 (incomplete show) SIG SHARED CB022 and CB023: 01 March 1992 (incomplete show) SIG SHARED CB024: 05 December 1992 (incomplete show) SIG SHARED CB025 and CB026: 17 March 1995 SIG SHARED CB027 and CB028: 24 March 1995 SIG SHARED CB029 and CB030: 31 March 1995 SIG SHARED CB031 and CB032: 28 April 1995 SIG SHARED CB033 and CB034: 19 May 1995 (incomplete show) SIG SHARED CB035 and CB036: 24 December 2003 SIG SHARED CB037 and CB038: 25 December 2003 SIG SHARED CB039 and CB040: 09 May 1992 (incomplete show) SIG SHARED CB041 and CB042: 05 June 1992 SIG SHARED CB043 and CB044: 06 June 1992 (incomplete show) SIG SHARED CB045 and CB046: 20 June 1992 SIG SHARED CB047 and CB051: 03 July 1992 (incomplete show) SIG SHARED CB048 and CB049: 17 July 1992 SIG SHARED CB050: 24 October 1992 (incomplete show) SIG SHARED CB052 and CB053: 31 July 1992 SIG SHARED CB054: 04 September 1992 (incomplete show) SIG SHARED CB055: 05 September 1992 (incomplete show) SIG SHARED CB056: 08 September 1991 (incomplete show) SIG SHARED CB057: 25 September 1992 (incomplete show) SIG SHARED CB058: 26 September 1992 (incomplete show) SIG SHARED CB059 and CB060: 31 August 1999. Already available. CB061 and CB062: 06 April 2000 CB SHARED CB063: 15 May 1992 (incomplete show) CB SHARED CB064: 16 May 1992 (incomplete show) CB SHARED CB065: 22 May 1992 (incomplete show) and 23 May 1992 (incomplete show) CB SHARED CB066 and CB067: 19 February 1997 CB SHARED CB070: 06 January 1995 (incomplete show) CB SHARED CB071 and CB072: 13 January 1995 CB SHARED CB073: 20 January 1995 (incomplete show) CB SHARED CB074: 17 February 1995 (incomplete show) CB SHARED CB075: 24 February 1995 (incomplete show) CB SHARED CB076: 10 March 1995 (incomplete show) CB SHARED CB078: 15 April 1995 (incomplete show) CB SHARED CB079: 12 May 1995 (incomplete show) CB SHARED CB080: 03 June 1995 (incomplete show) CB SHARED CB081 and CB082: 09 June 1995 CB SHARED CB083: 08 July 1995 (incomplete) CB SHARED CB085: 11 August 1995 (incomplete) CB SHARED CB086 and CB087: 18 August 1995 (incomplete) CB SHARED CB088 and CB089: 25 August 1995 CB SHARED CB090: 01 September 1995 (incomplete show) CB SHARED CB091: 02 September 1995 (incomplete show) CB SHARED CB092 and CB093: 28 February 2001 and 01 March 2001 (incomplete show) CB SHARED CB094: 29 September 1995 (incomplete show) CB SHARED CB095 and CB096: 03 November 1995 CB SHARED Shows Shared In Date Order 1988 26 September 1988 1990 07 February 1990 / 24 May 1990 / 28 October 1990 / 18 November 1990 1991 08 September 1991 1992 01 March 1992 / 09 May 1992 / 15 May 1992 / 16 May 1992 / 22 May 1992 / 23 May 1992 / 05 June 1992 / 06 June 1992 / 20 June 1992 / 03 July 1992 / 17 July 1992 / 31 July 1992 / 04 September 1992 / 05 September 1992 / 26 September 1992 / 24 October 1992 / 05 December 1992 1995 06 January 1995 / 13 January 1995 / 20 January 1995 / 17 February 1995 / 24 February 1995 / 10 March 1995 / 17 March 1995 / 24 March 1995 / 31 March 1995 / 07 April 1995 / 15 April 1995 / 28 April 1995 / 12 May 1995 / 19 May 1995 / 03 June 1995 / 09 June 1995 / 08 July 1995 / 21 July 1995 / 11 August 1995 / 18 August 1995 / 25 August 1995 / 01 September 1995 / 02 September 1995 / 08 September 1995 / 29 September 1995 / 03 November 1995 / 10 November 1995 1997 19 February 1997 / 28 May 1997 1999 20 January 1999 2000 06 April 2000 2001 28 February 2001 / 01 March 2001 2002 26 December 2002 2003 24 December 2003 / 25 December 2003 Category:500 Box Category:Peel shows Category:Peel Shows (Incomplete) Category:1988 Category:1990 Category:1991 Category:1992 Category:1995 Category:1997 Category:1999 Category:2000 Category:2001 Category:2002